La Vie du Monstre
by Crikeyawn
Summary: L'histoire se passe lorsque Kalas et Fee n'ont respectivement que deux et quatre ans, une année avant le présumé incendie du laboratoire de Georg. À l'époque, Fee n'avait jamais pu se rappeler de son passé dû principalement à son jeune âge. Qu'en était-il de Kalas ? Rated T pour la violence.


**CHAPITRE I**

* * *

Il ne regrettait rien. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais que la vie avait simplement choisie d'être injuste avec lui. Il avait juré de ne pas pleurer, d'être un grand garçon. D'être courageux, d'être fort. D'être un héros. C'est pourquoi, même enfermé dans cette pièce humide envahie par les ténèbres, il ne pleurerait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne crierait pour demander de l'aide. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait être puni, c'étaient ses bourreaux. Ils n'obtiendraient aucune satisfaction, parce qu'il n'allait ni pleurer ni crier. Parce qu'il allait être courageux, qu'il allait être fort. Parce qu'il deviendrait un héros, un jour ou l'autre. Un héros qui punirait les méchants, ceux qui font du mal aux gentils.

Il fixait ses orteils dénudés, comme si ses pensées s'adressaient à eux. Il les faisait gigoter, inlassablement, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Il se blottit contre eux, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots. Il ferma ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues, et se balança d'avant en arrière comme pour se bercer lui-même. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, il changea ses pensées en de murmures inaudibles accompagnés du bourdonnement sourd d'une mélodie mélancolique.

Il s'imagina bientôt au milieu d'une vaste plaine, le sifflement des oiseaux caressant ses oreilles, le vent l'entraînant à chaque pas qu'il exerçait en essayant d'atteindre le cœur de ce bonheur. Ainsi, il se sentait libre d'une liberté presque trop insouciante. Ses narines frémissaient de plaisir à chaque inspiration. Ses ailes étaient magnifiques, lui permettant de survoler le sol avec aisance. Ses pieds lui semblaient effleurer l'herbe verte. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable auparavant. Peut-être était-il heureux ? Une joie calme, sereine... Il se laissa lentement engloutir par ce paysage paisible, ne prêtant plus qu'attention à son bonheur.

Comme si la scène en avait profité et avait laissé échapper un petit rire moqueur, la brise légère se changea sans la moindre pitié en une bourrasque dévastatrice qui glacerait sur place le sang du moindre petit être. Le chant des oiseaux se transforma en le cri strident d'une âme tourmentée, la lumière du soleil se cacha derrière d'inquiétants nuages sombres. La colline s'effrita peu à peu, laissant place à une falaise vertigineuse. L'air était palpable, angoissant. Devant un tel changement soudain, bien que son exagération en pouvait paraître tout à fait insensé, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler de terreur, n'ayant qu'en tête l'idée de fuir ce lieu. Pourtant, ses pieds ne firent que du sur-place, ses ailes soudainement immobiles l'empêchant d'avancer. Terrorisé, l'enfant se jeta brusquement de toutes ses forces, les mains en avant, au bord de ce précipice qui se dressait devant lui en un élan de folie.

Son visage enfantin tordu par l'épouvante se releva avec précipitation, observant avec vivacité le lieu où il se situait. Son sentiment d'effroi ne se dissipa que partiellement, tant il redécouvrit la pièce humide de l'instant d'auparavant. Il comprit sans trop de mal que ses rêveries l'avaient fait s'assoupir sans s'en apercevoir. Et pour la première fois depuis les quelques heures où il était enfermé, il voulut réellement se sortir de là. Il se sentait seul dans sa détresse. Horriblement seul, si seul que cela en devenait oppressant.

« Grand-père ? »

Il l'appelait, en vain, le cœur battant d'angoisse. Il se leva, continua d'appeler, un peu plus fort cette fois. Il fixa le sombre plafond qui se dressait au-dessus de sa tête. Un vertige le prit, et il eut l'impression qu'il se faisait engloutir de tous les côtés. Il se précipita en criant sur la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elle ne céderait pas de si tôt. Maintenant, il ne se retenait plus. Il était bien trop épouvanté pour réfléchir de quoi que ce fût. Il cria, il supplia, il plaida sa liberté.

« Grand-père ! Grand-père ! »

Paniqué, des larmes caressèrent ses joues. Il gémit, couina, hoqueta dans la douleur. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Il se sentait piégé à jamais. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne voulait plus être un héros, ni un grand garçon, ni fort, ni courageux. Il voulait fuir cette endroit. Il voulait vivre. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Il avait seulement peur d'être là. Il ne regrettera jamais.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans un coin sombre de la pièce, bien qu'ils eussent tous été obscurs. Une faible lumière s'échappait du bas de la lourde porte. Il se concentra sur cette petite lueur, jusqu'à qu'à sa grande surprise, elle s'étendît. La porte grinça, il frissonna. Pourtant, sans aucune raison apparente, il ne releva pas tout de suite la tête. Puis, il vit et entendit des pas de bottes métalliques sur le sol de pierres se diriger dangereusement de son côté. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que quelqu'un était bien entré dans la pièce et que cette personne n'était pas celle qu'il recherchait. Il bondit précipitamment sur ses pieds, l'œil craintif. Il jeta un regard sur la totalité de la porte, et vit que celle-ci était grande ouverte. Mais le soldat précédemment entendu était placé de sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir aisément. Le visage impassible, celui-ci fixait l'enfant. Il semblait plus costaud et plus fort que les autres, de plus ses vêtements étaient légèrement différents d'un soldat ordinaire. Il se dirigea lentement vers le jeune garçon, laissant peu à peu faire apparaître un vague sourire satisfait. L'enfant ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se méfier ou non.

Une fois arrivé à son niveau, l'homme leva la main. Le gamin ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de cette action, jusqu'au moment où il sentit une vive douleur lui parcourir la tête. Cette dernière s'était percutée contre le mur opposé suite à la brutalité que l'homme lui avait porté en le frappant au visage de son poing. Ainsi distrait par la douleur, le soldat en profita pour lui asséner une série de coups qui n'évitèrent en aucun cas les points les plus sensibles à toute attaque. À la fois surpris et effrayé de la soudaine agression dont il était victime, l'enfant laissa échapper un faible cri de détresse, espérant vainement de cette manière que l'homme s'arrêterait l'instant qui suivrait. Cependant il n'en fut rien, et les coups lui semblèrent uniquement pleuvoir de plus en plus fort à mesure que de longues secondes passaient. Bientôt, l'air lui manqua dû aux multiples attaques qu'il recevait sans arrêt dans le ventre et qui, parfois, déviaient même au niveau de sa gorge et du menton. Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, suffoqua presque. Déjà préoccupé par le fait de tenter de respirer convenablement, il ne put faire sortir de sa bouche que quelques plaintes douloureuses. Il avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient de toute part et poignardaient ses organes internes.

Brusquement, l'homme s'arrêta miraculeusement après ces instants de calvaire. Il scruta du regard sa victime à la respiration lourde, et posa son pied sur le dessus de sa tête. Sa lourde botte de fer ne manqua pas d'écraser le garçonnet, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur son visage.

« Tant que tu ne présenteras pas tes excuses auprès de l'empereur Goldoblame, jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici. »

Il déclara ceci sans que son sentiment de satisfaction ne disparaisse des traits de son visage. L'enfant ne lui répondit cependant même pas d'un regard. Il semblait seulement encore en état de choc, le regard à la fois vide et somnolent, les traits crispés par la douleur. Froissé par un si grand manque d'attention, le soldat frappa de nouveau la tête du jeune garçon de son pied, qui percuta une fois de plus le mur et atterrit sur le sol froid. Son coup fut si violent que l'enfant ne tarda pas à lentement sombrer dans l'inconscience dans une plainte rauque.


End file.
